


Magic Accident

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: After a magical-related malady, Ydris helps Jack recover. Written for an anon request on tumblr. Jack belongs to SSO_Soldier.





	Magic Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/gifts).



It all happened so suddenly. Ydris had been practicing his magic in his tent, showing off for his boyfriend as usual. Jack was watching from near the ring of seats, a smile on his face as Ydris pulled off his flashiest tricks. There had been magical sparkles in the air, falling from Ydris’ fingers and then showering from the lights above as though they had burst. But there was no glass, and the lights continued to shine. Magical glitter rained like the confetti that could be triggered by pressing a button. The good thing about magical glitter was that it disappeared after a few minutes.

Jack had been grinning up at the magical fireworks that Ydris had just started when it happened. He cried out, and outside, Ydris could faintly hear Dale’s whinny. He had just a moment to marvel at the strange Soul Rider bond (he’d only seen this happen once before, when Jack had jumped the fence at the wrong point and slid halfway down the steep hill. Ydris had levitated him back up). And then Jack was rubbing his eyes and saying how he couldn’t see, and Ydris had dashed over to him, the magical show forgotten. Ydris had given him a magical brew for the pain, and now he sat in his wagon, waiting for Jack to wake up.

Sitting here, watching the sleeping form of Jack, Ydris felt guilt wash over him. Jack was the most important person in his life, and Ydris had hurt him. Maybe not on purpose, but still… just because he’d never been hurt by his magic, it didn’t mean that others couldn’t be. Ydris was different, and he knew that. Jack was different too, in a different way. Neither of them was mortal, but… Jack could still be hurt. Ydris buried his face in his hands. If Jack was really badly hurt, then… well, he’d never hear the end of it from the druids, for starters, but he’d never be able to forgive himself. Even if Jack forgave him.

“Ydris?” At the sound of his name, Ydris looked up, drying his tears.

“Yes, Jack, I’m here,” said Ydris, going over to Jack and taking his hand. “How are you feeling?” That was a stupid question. Jack had been in so much pain before, screaming and crying and barely able to drink the tea that Ydris had given him. He looked calmer now, but that was quickly changing as Jack opened his eyes. They were red-rimmed, bloodshot, and cloudy.

“Why can’t I see?” Jack asked. “It doesn’t hurt so much anymore, though.” Ydris tried to suppress a sob, but it came out anyway as a whimper.

“I’m so sorry, Jack,” said Ydris, his voice sounding weak and watery. More tears came and he wiped them away, even though he knew that Jack wouldn’t see them. Might never see anything again. “This is all my fault.”

“What? No it’s not,” said Jack.

“But it is, I was the one casting those spells,” said Ydris.

“And did you know I’d be gawking up at them like an idiot?” asked Jack. “Not surprising I got something in my eye.”

“Yes,” said Ydris. “I didn’t know the glitter would fall in your eye, though. I’m so sorry, Jack, is there any way I can make it up to you?”

“So you knew the glitter would do this?” asked Jack. He sounded oddly calm. In contrast, Ydris knew that he sounded like an overdramatic soap actor. He’d be tearing his shirt and beating his breast next. Or tearing his hair out.

“No,” said Ydris. “Though I’m not in the habit of getting it in my eyes.”

“It’s okay, Ydris, you didn’t know it would happen,” said Jack. “Uh, can you help me out of bed?”

“I will do whatever I can to help you,” said Ydris. “Maybe the druids or Pi will be able to help with this.” If he had to, he’d go to his ex-girlfriend or the druids themselves to cure his beloved Jack.

“I’m sure you can come up with something,” said Jack. He stumbled a little once he was standing, and Ydris steadied him with a hand on his arm.

“It’s amazing that you have so much faith in me,” said Ydris. “Especially after I hurt you.”

“Look, if all you’re gonna do is feel sorry for yourself, then I’ll just go to the druids,” said Jack.

“Perhaps that would be best,” said Ydris. “They might be able to help you.”

“And make you look like the bad guy? No way,” said Jack. “Besides, I’d rather you heal me.”

“How are you so calm about this?” asked Ydris. “You might be blind forever, Jack, and it’s my fault!”

“Ydris, I know you, and I know that you don’t give up on something just because it gets a bit hard,” said Jack. “You’ll find a way to fix this. I know you will.” Jack’s words tore at Ydris’ heart, but he knew the young man was right- Ydris would move heaven and earth to help him.

“You’re right,” said Ydris. “But I just feel so guilty! I blinded you, for heaven’s sake.” He was glad that Jack couldn’t see the distraught expression on his face. But then Jack surprised him- he reached a hand out tentatively, and Ydris smiled as Jack’s hand found his cheek and cupped it.

“At least you feel guilty,” said Jack. “C’mere, I’ll help you feel better.” Ydris thought that he should be making Jack feel better rather than the other way around, but he accepted Jack’s kiss. Jack’s hands cupping his face felt wonderful.

“Thank you,” said Ydris. “Your forgiveness means a lot. Even if I don’t deserve it.”

“Sh.” Jack kissed him again. “Stop wallowing, it doesn’t suit you. Figure out a way to help me instead.”

“I might have a pair of glasses that might help,” said Ydris. Jack snorted.

“Glasses generally help people who have poor eyesight. I have none,” said Jack. “In case you haven’t noticed.” Ydris was pretty sure that Jack hadn’t mean to say it so painfully.

“No, these are a different kind of glasses,” said Ydris. “They’ll allow you to see other things. You already have a small amount of magic, so it should work. Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

Ydris rummaged in one of his bigger-on-the-inside chests and pulled out a variety of pairs of glasses. Some had clear lenses, which he put to the side, but others had dark lenses like sunglasses. He’d used these for a while, until he’d discovered a way to see everything. Everything but those five-leaf clovers.

“I have them,” said Ydris, returning to Jack with the dark-lensed glasses.

“Thanks,” said Jack, reaching for them.

“Actually, it might be better if you put them on outside,” said Ydris. “I don’t want the brightness of my wagon to blind you.”

“Poor choice of words,” said Jack with a smirk. Ydris winced, but it stung a little less.

“Yes. Sorry,” said Ydris. He led Jack out of the wagon, holding his hand and making sure that the blind man didn’t bump into anything. Once they were outside, Dale immediately shoved his head to Jack’s chest, nickering and nearly knocking him over.

“Easy, boy,” said Jack, leaning heavily into his horse and trying to grab Dale’s head in a way that wasn’t painful. If he was a more advanced Soul Rider, Jack might be able to see using his horse’s eyes. But alas, the bond was largely one-sided in the physical department at the moment. Jack finally managed to grip Dale’s head with his fingers under the horse’s head, pressing his forehead to Dale’s.

“Sorry I hurt your rider,” said Ydris. Dale glanced at him and snorted, but didn’t move his head. He seemed to understand that Jack needed him to not make any sudden movements. Ydris was a little glad for that.

“It’s okay, buddy, Ydris is gonna help me,” said Jack. He let go of Dale’s head and stepped away, and the horse gave his hair a careful sniff as if to reassure himself. Then, the Lipizanner gave Ydris the horse version of an ‘I’m watching you’ look and trotted away.

“Try these on and tell me what you see,” said Ydris, giving Jack one of the pairs of glasses.

“What am I supposed to see?” asked Jack.

“Well, it depends on how powerful your magic is and your sensitivity to magic,” said Ydris. “I didn’t exactly label these.”

“Smart of you,” said Jack, putting the glasses on. “I can’t see anything. Hey, these won’t hurt me if they don’t work, will they?”

“Absolutely not,” said Ydris. “These glasses are one hundred percent safe. If they don’t work, they just don’t work.”

“Okay,” said Jack. “I guess I can’t get more blind.”

“Maybe I should label these once you can see again,” said Ydris. “I don’t need them but others might.”

“What are they supposed to do?” asked Jack, putting on another pair.

“They’ll show you… auras, I suppose is the best way to describe it,” said Ydris. “The life and magical energy of everything.”

“Cool,” said Jack. “Bet the druids would love to get their hands on this.”

“Actually, most of them learn to do it without the aid of glasses,” said Ydris. “You will too, one day.”

“How do they work?” asked Jack.

“Magic,” said Ydris. “The lenses are inscribed with runes that will enable you to see auras.”

“And how am I supposed to do that when I can’t see?” asked Jack, putting on a different pair of glasses.

“It’s like seeing with your third eye,” said Ydris. “It’s hard to describe, as is the nature of magic.”

“Wow.” Jack blinked, closed his eyes, realised that was useless, and then took the glasses off, rubbing his eyes.

“Did those ones work?” asked Ydris.

“Yeah,” said Jack. “The ground was all green, and the circus tent was kinda pink, and you…”

“Yes?” asked Ydris.

“You were brighter than the sun,” said Jack, smiling. Ydris had to grin.

“That would be my magical energy,” said Ydris. “I am a very powerful magician.”

“And now I can see it,” said Jack. “Or, I could. You’re too bright to look at.” Ydris chuckled.

“Well, we can’t have you blinded again,” said Ydris. “Though it won’t blind you, it will just make you uncomfortable.”

“Well, that’s reassuring,” said Jack. He put the glasses back on, looking away from Ydris.

“Try walking around a little,” said Ydris. “The stones will show up as just black or grey, they might have some green smudges on them from the moss and some walls might have green lines from grass and moss growing on them, but you’ll get used to it.”

“Will you be my guide?” asked Jack. Ydris smiled, putting him arm in Jack’s.

“I would love to,” said Ydris. They walked around the circus tent for a while, keeping well away from the sheer drop on the winery side and from the wall in general. Jack tripped over his feet a few times, but he got the hang of it after a few laps around the circus tent.

“I wonder what the abandoned farm looks like,” said Jack.

“Mostly black,” said Ydris. “Some ghost orbs, but it’s a very eerie experience.”

“I want to see it,” said Jack.

“Alright, but I did warn you,” said Ydris. He walked with Jack down from the circus tent area, careful to avoid any logs and bumps in the road.

“Woah,” said Jack when the abandoned farm came into sight. Ydris closed his eyes, silently cursing himself for not thinking of this before, and went into what he called ‘shadow sight’. Now, he could see what Jack was seeing. The muted green of the road quickly dropped away as it got closer to the farm, which was a black void filled with bobbing pale orbs of light. Jack was hesitant to walk into the void, but Ydris tugged him along.

“It’s almost magical,” said Ydris.

“Your tent is magical. This is creepy,” said Jack. He stumbled again, but this time, he fell. Ydris fell on top of him, and Jack laughed, tilting his head back. In shadow sight, Jack was a shining young man made of light. Ydris laughed too.

“Clumsy,” said Ydris.

“Maybe I just wanted you on top,” said Jack. Ydris chuckled and climbed off him, extending a hand to help Jack up. But then, he remembered and bent down to help Jack up.

“There are other ways to express that desire,” said Ydris. 

“Let’s get out of here, this place is creepy,” said Jack with a shiver. Ydris led him away from the farm and back to the circus tent.

“Would you like me to take you to the druids?” asked Ydris.

“Nah, let’s wait a bit,” said Jack. “See if my sight returns on its own.”

“Okay, but I’m taking you to the druids if your sight doesn’t return in a week,” said Ydris.

“That’s fair,” said Jack. “I get a week with you, at least.”

“Mm, and that’s hardly an unpleasant experience,” said Ydris with a chuckle. Jack laughed.

For the rest of that week, Ydris enjoyed his time with Jack. The ‘shadow sight’ glasses allowed Jack to still see Ydris performing his magic tricks, and they looked even better now that he could see the magic blooming in Ydris’ hands, and the trails that the spells left. The fireworks spell (which Jack eventually convinced Ydris to perform again) looked especially wonderful, with the trails of magic suddenly blooming and exploding into sparkles.

It was during one of these shows that Jack’s sight returned. Suddenly, the fireworks looked duller, and he thought that the glasses were broken. But then, he took them off and broke into a wide grin.

“I can see again!” he cried out, laughing gleefully.

“Really?” asked Ydris, snapping his fingers to make the fireworks disappear. He couldn’t risk Jack losing his sight again, not now that he’d finally gotten it back.

“Yeah,” said Jack, still grinning. “I don’t know how or why, but whatever we did, it worked!”

“It’s a miracle,” said Ydris, walking over to Jack and kissing him. He suspected that it was Jack’s Star powers of healing that had fixed his eyes, but he didn’t want to say that right now. Jack’s curious Soul Rider powers were incredible, and Ydris loved seeing them grow. But right now, he was just so glad that his boyfriend was okay. And, he didn’t want to say anything, but Jack’s kissing was much better now that he could see again.


End file.
